Is There A God?
by Tripenguinman
Summary: Skipper finds out that Private is a cold-blooded murderer who kills in violent and gory ways. What will Skipper do? Contains: Language and graphic violence.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first M rated story and let me warn you. The violence can get a little explicit so beware. Private's a murderer and kills people in awful ways. He will probably commit one murder per chapter. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

IS THERE A GOD?

CHAPTER ONE

Skipper woke up suddenly. He looked about him but saw nothing. What had made that noise? He had the padding of feet only a second before and now, what. Was Marlene there? He got out of his bunk and started toward the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and quickly drained it. He wiped his beak and set the glass to the side. Only then did he realize what was missing. He looked at the bunks and saw it. Private was gone. _Where the hell could he have gone at this hour?_ Skipper thought.

Then he noticed something. The door to Kowalski's lab was open. The opening the wall was slide back. He waddled inside and looked about when he saw that something else was missing. Kowalski's termite farm. He noticed that a tube was gone as well and a drill. What the shit? Then he saw the trail of termites leading outside. He followed them out on to the concrete where he saw Private. He was about to call out to Private when he noticed the stuff that Private was caring. He had stolen all that stuff. He decided to watch from a safe distance as Private waddled away.

He noticed how straight Private was walking. Usually Private was very loose. This meant that he was going to do something important. But what? Private noticed that the termites were getting out and quickly patched the leak. That was the only time he stopped. Skipper followed him out of the zoo and to a large hotel. What in God's name could he be doing?! Skipper almost called out to Private several times but kept his mouth shut. Private slipped in an open window and to the elevator. _How am I going to follow him_ _now?_ Skipper thought.

He made sure to see what number Private punched in and quickly hopped in the other elevator. He punched in 19. As the machine lifted him he was looking for any reason why Private was doing this. He couldn't find any. The elevator arrived and he found himself behind Private again. Private pulled the grate of a vent in the wall and went in. Skipper quietly followed. They came out in a dark room, here Private turned on a flash light. He stopped. He set down his tools and began drilling in the floor. Skipper suddenly knew where Private was drilling to. The person's room below them. WHAT THE HELL?

He watched Private drill and he could hear the person below snoring. He went back down the air shaft and slipped into the room that Private was drilling. He saw the drill bit come through the ceiling. The man didn't even hear. He then saw the tube slipping down to the person. What the-?! The tube slowly slid down and finally came to rest in the man's mouth which was open. Then he heard some rustling from Private and then he saw something brown coming down the tube in a steady stream. Suddenly he knew what it was. The termites!

"What the shit?!" he whispered and he watched as Private sent the termites down.

The termites were slowly being pumped into the man's stomach! Suddenly the guy felt it and jumped up, the tube dropping from his mouth. He began chocking and spiting the termites out and looking around wildly. Skipper could see the flesh of the man's throat moving and knew the termites were climbing down his esophagus. Suddenly the man started began spiting termites and blood and gripped his stomach. The part of his shirt that covered his stomach started soaking red.

Then Skipper knew what Private was doing and stared in horror as the shirt was slowly and the man's guts and termites spilled out on the floor. The guy gargled blood and was vomiting violently and finally fell on the floor in his puddle of warm guts and blood. His eyes glazed and Skipper knew he was dead. He heard Private's footsteps overhead and then he looked down at the termites swelling all over the dead body. They had been trying to get out and chewed through his intestines and stomach wall. He had heard Dr. Blowhole talk of something like this. He called it: The Crawling Drink. WHAT THE HELL!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I've been doing a lot of song ones lately. Anyway the song here is also by the Decembrists called The Shankill Butchers.

IS THERE A GOD

CHAPTER TWO

Private was listening to the radio the next morning and Skipper was cleaning. Suddenly he heard the song that Private kept playing over and over.

_The Shankill Butchers_

_The Shankill Butchers ride tonight,_

_You better shut your windows tight._

_Their sharpening their cleavers and their knives,_

_And taking all their whiskey by the pint._

'_Cause everybody knows,_

_If you don't, _

_Mind your mother's words,_

_A wicked wind will blow,_

_Your ribbons from your curl!_

_Everybody moan, everybody shake. _

_The Shankill butchers want to catch you awake…_

_They use to be just like me and you,_

_They use to be sweet little boys._

_But something went horribly askew,_

_Now killing is their only source of joy._

'_Cause everybody knows,_

_If you don't mind your mother's words,_

_A wicked wind will blow,_

_Your ribbons from your curls!_

_Everybody moan, everybody shake. The Shankill Butchers want to catch you awake…_

_The Shankill butchers are on the rise,_

_Their waiting until the dead of night. _

_Their picking at their fingers with their knives,_

_And wiping off their cleavers on their thighs._

'_Cause everybody knows, _

_If you don't, _

_Mind your mother's words,_

_A wicked wind will blow,_

_Your Ribbons from your curls!_

_Everybody moan, everybody shake. The Shankill Butchers wanna catch you, the Shankill Butchers wanna cut you, the Shankill Butchers want to catch you… awake… awake… _

_Awake…_

Skipper still remembered the murder that Private committed. He had watched as the authorities stormed the room and found the bloody corpse. They were puzzled and Skipper had kept looking at the area even after they came and went, staring at the warm blood on the floor. Private acted as though nothing had happened. When Skipper got back, he saw that Private had broken the termite farm to make it seem as though it had fallen and quickly fallen back asleep.

How could he rest easy when he had just killed someone?! Skipper could find no reason why he did it. Nothing. It seemed as though Private had just woken up and decided to kill someone. But what confused Skipper the most was the way Private killed him. He could just as easily have shot him or stabbed or something, but instead he had picked this grotesque way of murder. What kind of twisted mind would do that? And now he wondered about what Private had been reading and listening to. He had been listening to a song about a group of murderers and had just read a book out about crimes.

Had Private cracked? He kept hearing that song coming form the radio.

"Private!" Skipper shouted "Shut that off!"

"Sorry Skippa," Private said and turned off the radio. "Can I go to bed?"

"I just got you up." Skipper said annoyed by this behavior.

"I'm just so tired. Please Skipper?"

"Uh-!" Skipper moaned "Fine you can knock off for a day."

Private didn't even thank Skipper like he normally would have. He just hopped in his bunk and fell asleep immediately_ I have got to find out what the hell is wrong with that boy!_ Skipper thought. Training was empty without the normally happy Private. The hours drug by and Skipper found himself missing Private already. Private missed dinner. All he did was sleep. The others found it strange to but didn't say anything. He waited until the dead of night. Skipper watched him as he got up and went back in Kowalski's lab. He came out with a cup of acid.

"OH GOD!" Skipper whispered


	3. Chapter 3

Private only gets worse and worse. For a second time, you've been warned. Two people are killed in grisly ways.

IS THERE A GOD?

CHAPTER THREE

Private was going to do something bad. Skipper could tell. He walked in the same way as he had the night before. But what the hell could he do with acid? He didn't want to know but he could only watch as Private waddled through the zoo. He saw him go back to the same hotel and he waddled up to the counter. The man didn't see him. Skipper watched from behind a plant. Private hopped up on the man's desk and poured the acid in the beer he was drinking.

"OH GOD YOU CAN'T!!!" Skipper whispered but it was too late.

Private hopped off without the man even knowing and when the man put the smoking glass to his mouth he dropped it and started screaming. The smoke coming from the acid flowed from his mouth and he fell on the desk and tried to spit the toxic chemicals out but it was too late. The damage had been done. After he squirmed for a while, he went still and as the smoke began to clear, Skipper could see his wide terrified eyes and could see the flesh had been eaten away on his mouth, revealing his white jaw bone and the acid had eaten through his throat and his esophagus was burned and the last piece of it hung limply from the burned flesh of his collar bone.

Private had claimed another victim in another ghastly way. But instead of walking out, Private went up the stairs. Skipper followed, wanting to stop his deranged friend but couldn't bring himself to. He could only watch. Private had no other tools to use. So what could he possibly do? But Skipper only saw how wrong he was when Private walked up to one of the closets and pushed something looked like a small motor. What could he do? He must have stored it there at some point.

Private slipped into a room where another man lay sleeping he went into the bathroom and produced some tools that Skipper hadn't seen him get. He began tinkering with the shower head and pulled it off. Then he pushed the small motor in and started wiring it to parts of the shower head. He finally put the head back on. Then he went over to the fridge and got out a soda. He took the soda and poured it all over the man in beds head.

_What the-?_ Skipper kept thinking. The man sat up as Private hid in the closet.

"Damn! What the hell was that?!" he shouted and got up and headed to the bathroom.

He was cursing a muttering as he pulled his pajamas off and got in the shower. Skipper didn't even mind seeing the man naked because he was so worried about what Private had done to the shower. As the man pulled the clear curtain over himself and turned on the water, Skipper's stomach tightened.

When he turned on the shower the part poured out. Nothing. Nothing happened but him taking a shower and then as he turned the heat up and it reached its top, there were bright flashes and a smell of burning flesh and the man began screaming. Suddenly Skipper knew what Private had done. The water was electrified and was frying the guy! The water on the male's body conducted the electricity and started cooking his skin. The man's screams were loud and piercing and Skipper saw spit fly from his mouth. Finally the electricity cut off and the man fell out on the floor. Skipper stared at the body. The flesh was black and cracking and small sparks traveled along the water and fried body. The curtain was wrapped about it and caught fire.

The last thing Skipper saw of the man was his blackened face, twisted in a horrible scream. It had gone to far now! he had to stop Private's killing.


	4. Chapter 4

IS THERE A GOD?

CHAPTER FOUR

As Skipper stared at the blackened body, he began to think about things. He couldn't just come out and say to Private that he knew he was psycho killer could he? What would he do to him or the rest of the team? Then came the other questions. Why was Private doing this? How could is young mind come up with these splatter punk murders? Did he get some kind of sick pleasure from killing people in slow painful deaths? He realized then that Private was no longer young, nor was he innocent. He had blood on his flippers. This was a testament to hell.

He didn't really pay attention to when his legs began to move and he started on his way home because the real terror had struck him now. Would he have to kill Private?! Two wrongs don't make a right but could that be the only way to stop Private before he coated the streets in blood? He decided that he would just have to keep Private busy all the time to keep him away from the murdering. He didn't even know if Private was going to kill anymore people but he had a feeling that he was. Suddenly he was outside of the penguin's habitat. Before he vaulted over the fence though, he thought about the things that Private had come in contact with. Books, music, TV. They could all be clues to how he was murdering. He vaulted over and down the hole.

Private was asleep in his bunk when Skipper got there. He looked innocent and all but he wasn't. Skipper could see the slightest bit of evil on his face. _How could I let this happen to my_ _boy?!_ Skipper thought and stopped. My 'boy'? Was that really how Skipper thought of Private? His son? He shook the idea off. He was a part of the team, a brother. Nothing more. Skipper waddled over to Private and looked into the face of a killer. A cold-blooded murderer. But then maybe he had a reason to kill these people? But Private was almost always within Skipper's sight. What could he have to with them?

But then maybe Private had a whole life that Skipper didn't even know about. No that was a lie. Private was too innocent-… But that wasn't it. Private was on the road to hell now. Skipper realized the whole great future he had planed for Private was gone. Down the drain. Flushed away. Skipper had always planed for a good and wholesome penguin that would protect those in need. But now he was a demon. A tear dropped from his eye. He felt as though he had lost private. His boy… there it was again.

Skipper paid no mind to it again as he crawled in his bunk and started to cry himself to sleep. But then a noise woke him up. From in the kitchen. He couldn't see in so he peaked around the corner and there was Private. He had a knife! And as he raised it, Skipper thought he was going to kill himself but instead he sliced the blunt end of the blade against his left flipper. He winced and started cutting himself.

Before Skipper could stop himself, he said out loud: "Emo bastard."

He slapped his hand over his mouth but Private didn't hear him. He was still cutting himself. But Private hearing wasn't the thing that Skipper was worried about, how he could say that about Private?! Then he brushed that off to. Why was Private cutting himself? He could think of only three reasons. One: he was trying to make himself focus. People sometimes did that when they were intoxicated to focus their minds. Two: Drunks sometimes drank too much and began to think there were cockroaches crawling under their skin. They would panic and slash themselves. Three: He was punishing himself. He had done something bad and was trying to make himself hurt for it.

Skipper thought that the most likely. Maybe Private still had some good in him. But then he saw a crazy look come into Private's eyes as he made the third slash. He raised the blood knife and brought it down! But right when the tip of it sliced through his feathers and cut a small nick in his stomach, he stopped himself and the crazy look was gone. He dropped the knife and did something Skipper wasn't expecting. He started to cry.

***

Sorry for the shortness of the chapters, there will be longer ones soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, finally, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and please review. Anonymous reviews are welcome!

IS THERE A GOD?

CHATPER FIVE

Skipper couldn't really explain to himself why Private was crying. He stared at his crying teammate, his crying boy, his son, and started to sniffle himself. Private wasn't masking his crying but suddenly he moved out of the kitchen and Skipper quickly hopped in his bunk and pretended to be asleep, while watching through slit eyes. Private approached him and watched him fake sleep, crying. He sniffled and suddenly looked like the innocent little Private he had been. It was all Skipper could to stop himself from crying loudly.

Private suddenly started opening his beak as though he was trying to say something but closed it and pulled something out of his diary. Skipper kept his eyes slits but they were tearing up and it was blurry. Private read over what he was holding and then placed it in the kitchen. He then disappeared into Kowalski's lab. Skipper was suddenly filled with rage.

"You can't do this again!" he whispered to himself.

He got up and looked into the dark lab.

"Private!" he hissed

"Skipper?!" Private turned and looked at him with swollen eyes.

"This damned game is over!" Skipper said, approaching Private.

"I'm sorry you saw what I did Skippa. But it has nothing to do with you." Private said

"It has everything to do with me. Why did you kill those people?"

"Skippa, you won't be here long enough for me to explain and I'd rather not."

"What do you mean: "won't be here long enough"?" Skipper asked

"Well, you see Skippa. I really love you guys. You, Kowalski, and Rico mean everything to me and I just can't let what I've done be taken out on you."

"Private! What the hell are you talking about?!" Skipper whispered, getting closer and putting his arm around Private's shoulder.

Private reacted as though the flipper burned him and he started to cry again.

"I've done something awful Skippa! I'm going to go to hell! And I'm so scared! But I just want you to be at peace. I had to do what I did and I'm really going to regret what I'm about to do! BUT I HAVE TO!"

And with that, Private stabbed a scalpel into Skipper's stomach. Skipper was so stunned by Private's actions and the pain that exploded in his abdomen, that he could only grunt and fall back against the wall.

"OH SHIT!!" Private cried

"Private, what the-…" Skipper gasped, blood dripping from his nose and throat.

"I tried to kill you instantly Skipper but I missed and now, I can't stay to finish you off! I'm sorry Skippa!"

"Pri-Private!" Skipper gasped. "Please, help me!"

"I wish I could but I must be quick!" Private said

He gave Skipper a hug and a kiss on the forehead and then ran away with out turning back.

"Private! Please!" Skipper cried.

He gripped the scalpel and felt the blood against his flippers. He felt the hole and how blood was pouring out and out on the floor. He coughed and spat blood and his eyes were fluttering. He fell on his back and tried desperately to pull the scalpel out but his strength seemed to have bled out of him with a lot of his blood. He tried to scream but could only form small bubbles of blood that he chocked on. He finally let his head fall, exhausted. He looked at the ceiling as it began to blur and not of tears. Death was upon him but he wasn't worried for himself. He could only worry for Private. His eyes fluttered and closed.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, here is the next chapter. Please review and enjoy. I don't own the song here.

IS THERE A GOD?

CHAPTER SIX

Private planned to kill the other penguins later. Right now was the business of killing the humans. He had too many more on his list to kill for one night's work, so it would have to be over a period. He would kill five tonight and kill the other penguins in the morning, after that… he would wait for night to fall again and murder the rest and kill himself. He dragged the suitcase of supplies to the hotel where the last few had been. He had enough to kill the five but he had to decide who to kill. He took the list out of the case when he reached the window he planned to go through.

He had unevenly scribbled the names and X'ed off those who had been disposed of.

_X Jason Watson _

_X Richard Blackman_

_X Jackson Reece_

_Blake Riker_

_Johnson Matson _

_Ricky Morris_

_Mick Smile_

_Tiff Laden_

_Jake Laden_

_Monroe Essen _

_Black Coleman _

The first five died tonight. Blake Riker, you're going to die. He smiled to himself to think that the others had no idea what the consistencies between these murders. But his smile faded. Skipper was the only one who knew and he hated that. All he wanted was some privacy to carry out his hellish deeds and to kill the others. But the work of Satan is never looked upon kindly. Skipper just couldn't keep his beak out of Private's business! And this made the little penguin very angry. Skipper was such a piss off when it came to secrets. And that's why Private had to kill him that night.

Tears formed again but the anger was still there. And then the knowledge of duty came back. A duty to hell was not only the expression but the real nature of his crimes. And so, once he reached the hotel, he pulled out his first instrument of death; a nail. Not much but as he pulled out the cord, he knew that it would be a lot more than anyone would think. He began singing the words of the people.

The voices in his head that had been playing ever since he had agreed to do this sang the back ins.

"_Shhh! Quiet, you might piss somebody off._" They hissed

"Like me motherfucker, you've been at it too long," Private whispered

"While you feed off all those insecurities,

"You stand in front of me and bite the hand that feeds."

The body was gone and nobody was around. Perfect.

"Self-righteousness is wearing thin,"

"_Lies inside, your best friend._"

"I'll bleed, but not for my fellow man."

"_Broken glass, your fake reflection._"

He was on the elevator now. He managed to reach the button with some penguin maneuvers. h e sang louder now.

"Telling them it's all for something real,

"Don't respect the words you're speaking,

"Gone too far, acclaim.

"So how does it feel to know that some kid in the heart of America has blood on his hands, fighting to defend your rights so that you can maintain the lifestyle that insults his family's existence?"

A floor up.

"Well where I'm from we have a special salute, we wave high in the air to all those pompous asses, who spend their days pointing fingers."

"_FUCK YOU!_" the voices screamed_._

"_Quiet, you might piss somebody off!_"

"Like the heartbeat of this country when antagonized too long,

"I'll be damned if I you count me in as part of your,

"Generous hypocrisy, collected in a maze."

Final floor. And now he stopped for a minute as the music kept playing in his head. He remembered the dream, remembered how these people were going to bring up politics all over the world and make the world great… and ruin it for animals. All this would cause problems for animals and now it would be chaos if these people died. Because the world would destroy itself. Every country would kill each other, including all the other animals on the face of this earth. No future for the other inhabitants of earth. But it had dreamed all this and when he was screaming in his sleep, he heard the voice and all the smaller, evil voices speaking and telling him how he could fix this. And he woke up laughing. Well he wouldn't fix it but if the other animals didn't have a future, neither would the humans.

They didn't deserve it. They would die. And he knew the voice was that of Satan. How could God tell him to do that? And he didn't just believe in the dream, he worshipped it. He thought himself wiser and a better penguin than there ever was. And he was doing his friends a favor. He'd put them out of the hell to come and then they'd all be gone. He didn't believe they'd go anywhere but hell. So what? He didn't care. Yes he was scared. But was destiny always kind? No actually it never was.

***

And so that's why Private's our little murderer. The next chapter will be up soon and I hope you enjoyed this. Please review!


End file.
